


Byron alla Finestra

by F_A_E_R



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Balcony Scene, Festival di Sanremo, Fluff, L'OTP che non ti aspetti, M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: Ed è a quel punto che gli occhi scuri si spalancano sulla penombra, risvegliati da un ricordo così recente da avere la sensazione che sia ancora lì a respirare contro il suo collo.Ermal.Ermal che la sera prima tremava quando erano entrati in camera e cercava di nasconderlo rispondendo al suo imprecare con accese opinioni e labbra serrate, Ermal che si era seduto sul letto accanto a lui e aveva sorriso in quel modo tutto suo, il sorriso delicato di chi depone garofani nelle bocche dei fucili.Ermal che aveva vacillato e lui che se n’era accorto e per quello se n’era andato.Fabrizio Moro entra in camera di Ermal Meta e lo trova a fumare affacciato alla finestra.Certe storie si scrivono da sole.





	Byron alla Finestra

**Author's Note:**

> "Ma perché guardi il Festival di Sanremo?" mi chiedono in continuazione.  
> Perché di tanto in tanto anche la Rai sa dispensare gioie di questo tipo, e allora tanto vale provarci.
> 
> Dedicata alle mie compagne storiche, ai messaggi vocali di urla senza senso alle 3 di notte e ai selfie in pigiama grondanti di lacrime per rassicurarci del fatto che il disagio è reciproco.  
> E ovviamente a tutti voi che leggete, perché avete bisogno di aiuto tanto quanto me. <3

 

 

 

 

 

Il fumo della sigaretta si alza piano, lattiginoso come il suo volto stanco.  
Aleggia davanti ai suoi occhi come un pensiero fiacco e consumato, si rincorre in cerchio finché la brezza così leggera da passare quasi inosservata non lo disfa, non lo sfilaccia, e nei bagliori perlacei del mattino si dissolve.  
Forse non è una buona idea starsene affacciato alla finestra con questo freddo e una sigaretta fra le labbra dopo una notte insonne trascorsa chino a vomitare.  
Ha ancora male ai reni per lo sforzo e gli occhi gli bruciano. Forse quella però è colpa delle lacrime.  
Ripensa alla sera prima, ormai notte fonda, quando quell’immenso casino si è rovesciato addosso a lui e Fabrizio come le terribili Trombe del Giudizio. Che poi è esattamente quello che è stato, un Giudizio Universale in cui le dita si sono alzate impietose, tutte assieme, ad indicare le loro presunte colpe.  
Solleva un angolo della bocca in un ghigno sghembo, storto come il suo umore.  
Meno di cinque minuti fa si è imposto di smettere di pensarci, di distrarsi e godersi almeno la sigaretta. Ma non c’è verso.  
Prende un tiro, e sono tante le emozioni che gli tengono la mano stretta attorno alla sottile ringhiera di metallo, prima fra tutte la delusione, seguita da una rabbia sotterranea che scorre celata nelle sue vene come un fuoco gelido e nauseante.  
Ma sopra a tutte, beffarda e trionfale, c’è la paura.  
C’è sempre stata, in realtà, è una costante con cui ha imparato a convivere. Trentasei anni di incessante frequentazione che lo ha portato quasi ad abituarsi alla sua presenza. Eppure ci sono volte in cui la paura prende il sopravvento su di lui, gli fa lo sgambetto all’ultimo gradino della rampa e ride mentre lo guarda ruzzolare senza appigli. Gli succede quando la notte si sveglia in un bagno di sudore e nonostante la pelle diafana è ancora convinto di vedere i lividi riempirgli le braccia come costellazioni, gli succede quando improvvisamente sostenere uno sguardo troppo accigliato e non cedere terreno di fronte ad una voce troppo alta torna ad essere difficile, gli succede quando la vita gli tira un ceffone a tradimento e gli ricorda che pace lui non ne avrà mai.  
La sera prima è stata proprio uno di quei momenti, e nonostante la consapevolezza dell’innocenza lo sgambetto è andato a segno ed Ermal si è sentito precipitare.  
La differenza è che questa volta non è del tutto senza appigli in quella caduta.  
Fabrizio sembra non averne mai, paura. Rabbia sì, delusione molta, ma paura, quella mai.  
Se a lui il verdetto improvviso è stato capace di mozzare il respiro e farlo boccheggiare, il suo amico ha reagito come reagirebbe un guerriero. Con tenacia, con fermezza, con dignità.  
Mentre parlava lui lo stava a guardare, guardava quel ragazzo schivo e ombroso farsi strada senza timore verso la giustizia, sorreggere sulle sue spalle il cielo crollato all’improvviso con il ghigno disilluso di un Atlante irriverente.  
E pensa, mentre il freddo dell’alba gli si intrufola sotto la maglietta bianca, che Fabrizio è come una colonna che lo sorregge, un contrafforte che bilancia l’incertezza che a volte lo coglie come un’onda di marea.  
Ed è grato di averlo al suo fianco ora, in questa bufera a ciel sereno in mezzo ai fiori della Riviera.  
E’ grato di averlo al suo fianco, in questa vita che sembra non volergli concedere un attimo di tregua.  
Schiude le labbra e lascia che il fumo le abbandoni, e questa volta il sorriso che le increspa è genuino, perché è un’immagine diversa a riscaldargli il cuore.  
E’ l’immagine di Fabrizio in camera sua, seduto accanto a lui sul letto a parlare, parlare, parlare, mentre lui risponde e ribatte, concorda e annuisce, perché entrambi pensano con un cuore solo e hanno bisogno di sfogarsi, di metabolizzare che quell’assurdità è reale e dovranno affrontarla in modo intelligente.  
E’ l’immagine delle mani del ragazzo che si perdono fra i suoi ricci, che li scuotono disordinatamente per dargli coraggio, che rallentano fino a perdersi in un movimento lento e si attardano qualche istante di troppo sulla sua nuca per dilatare il momento, il respiro prima del salto.  
Ma non c’è stato nessun salto, e il respiro è rimasto trattenuto finché Fabrizio non si è chiuso la porta dietro alle spalle facendosi promettere di riposare almeno un poco.  
E allora la paura che per qualche minuto era stata messa in pausa come una canzone stonata era tornata a tormentarlo, e le lacrime avevano preso il sopravvento e non era più stato in grado di capire se per la tensione dell’accusa o perché si era accorto di essersi spinto contro quella mano che continuava a giocare con i suoi capelli.  
Un brivido lo coglie nel ripensare a quell’istante, ma dà la colpa alla finestra aperta, alla brezza portata dal mare, a tante altre cose.  
Ancora un tiro, la sua stanza è vuota.  
   
  
 

 

 

  
**_*_ **

  
  
  
  
  
   
Apre gli occhi di scatto e quello che vede è solo bianco. Li richiude, li sfrega con le mani, si mette a sedere e si accorge che quel bianco altro non era che le lenzuola completamente sfatte.  
Il cellulare spunta da sotto il cuscino e capisce che la sera prima deve essere crollato dal sonno. Si dà un’occhiata veloce e risolve almeno di essersi spogliato prima di stramazzare sul materasso.  
Ci si lascia cadere di nuovo e la testa sprofonda fra i cuscini, decisamente troppi per una persona sola, mentre pian piano il suo cervello si sveglia e incomincia ad elaborare i dati per la giornata che dovrà affrontare.  
Vorrebbe uscire e fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, ma c’è il rischio che i giornalisti siano già fuori pronti a puntargli contro i loro microfoni come coltelli in mano a briganti in cerca di bottino. Non ha voglia di affrontarli, non subito, non da solo.  
Ed è a quel punto che gli occhi scuri si spalancano sulla penombra, risvegliati da un ricordo così recente da avere la sensazione che sia ancora lì a respirare contro il suo collo.  
Ermal.  
Ermal che la sera prima tremava quando erano entrati in camera e cercava di nasconderlo rispondendo al suo imprecare con accese opinioni e labbra serrate, Ermal che si era seduto sul letto accanto a lui e aveva sorriso in quel modo tutto suo, il sorriso delicato di chi depone garofani nelle bocche dei fucili.  
Ermal che aveva vacillato e lui che se n’era accorto e per quello se n’era andato.  
\- Cazzo, Ermal. – gli sfugge a mezza voce, mentre i cerchi neri attorno agli occhi lasciano spazio a un calore diffuso e un gelo acuminato.  
Guarda l’ora sul telefono, lo mette in carica e si veste alla rinfusa con le prime cose che trova in valigia, inciampa su una bottiglia vuota che ha fregato al frigobar e si ferma, scalzo sulla moquette.  
La sera prima, seduti fra il bianco del pesante piumone dell’hotel con la gola secca dal discutere, gli aveva proposto di bere qualcosa, ma Ermal aveva scosso il capo e i suoi occhi si erano fatti distanti, pregni di quella maturità e di quella consapevolezza che facevano sentire Fabrizio un ragazzino al cospetto di un gigante.  
“Il vino non t’aiuta mica”, aveva detto con quell’indulgenza colma di modestia che lo riempiva sempre di traboccante orgoglio e affettuosa compassione per lui.  
Ma Fabrizio non ha la resistenza di Ermal, e quando era tornato nella sua stanza si era attaccato al collo della bottiglia con l’intenzione di togliersi giusto l’amaro dalla bocca. Per quel gran casino, per la sua codardia, o forse per la sua correttezza, sempre che non fossero in fin dei conti la stessa cosa.  
Infila la felpa e si sistema il cappuccio sulle spalle, passandosi una mano fra i capelli come se davvero fosse interessato a metterli in ordine.  
Come potrebbe, quando l’amico continua a ripetergli che quel look trasandato non lo cambierebbe con nulla al mondo?  
Raccoglie la bottiglia e la poggia sul comodino assieme al senso di colpa che la sera prima gli ha fatto eccedere i sorsi fino a svuotarla.  
Il fatto è che non sa per quanto ancora potrà far finta che quegli occhi scuri non gli abbiano scombussolato l’anima, non sa per quanto potrà ancora convincersi che quel sorriso fragile e luminoso come il sole non gli faccia vibrare il cuore d’amore.  
Il fatto è che lui Ermal lo vuole proteggere dalla paura che non lo lascia respirare, è che lui vuole tenergli la mano e sussurrargli che non sarà mai solo finché ci sarà vita in lui, che potrebbe morire per quei riccioli da cui non riesce a staccarsi nemmeno quando i riflettori imporrebbero una minima decenza.  
Ma la sera prima, quando la sua mano ha indugiato un istante in più del solito ed Ermal si è concesso di abbandonarsi a quel contatto, di indebolire finalmente le difese, Fabrizio si è accorto che non può permettersi di essere egoista, che quel ragazzo ha bisogno di sicurezza e pace, e che lui sta forzando un equilibrio sottile e delicato come il suo sorriso e non vuole rischiare di incrinarlo.  
La priorità adesso è risolvere quel grande macello, quell’immane carognata in cui li hanno scagliati e proteggere Ermal dagli strali dell’accusa, difenderlo dall’ipocrisia del mondo e dalla paura che gli piega le labbra nella direzione sbagliata.  
Per lui e i suoi sentimenti ci sarà tempo in futuro, forse.  
Forse no.  
Forse è meglio così, tutto sommato.  
Per Ermal, per lo meno.  
Prende la chiave e la infila in tasca mentre scivola in corridoio e cammina piano verso la stanza dell’amico.  
Sono le sei e mezza, ed è sicuro che non abbia chiuso occhio nemmeno un minuto.  
Quando bussa alla sua porta non riceve risposta e pensa che forse farebbe meglio ad andarsene, a lasciarlo dormire se per caso è riuscito a prendere sonno, ma l’uscio sotto le sue dita incerte si rivela aperto e la curiosità è più forte.  
Entra; Ermal è lì, in pantaloni del pigiama e maglietta bianca, appoggiato alla ringhiera mentre guarda il mare fuori dalla finestra come un Lord Byron fragile e tormentato.  
Se ne sta così, la schiena in avanti e gli avambracci a sorreggere il suo peso, la sigaretta fra indice e medio quasi finita ed è come se ignorasse ciò che suscita in lui, come se non sapesse che quel collo sfiorato dai ricci gli secca la gola e lo fa deglutire a vuoto, come se non si rendesse conto che così, esile come un giunco contro le prime luci dell’alba, è la cosa più bella che Fabrizio abbia mai visto.  
Ma l’aria di Febbraio è ancora più gelida contro le sue guance accaldate ed è istantaneo il moto che lo spinge in avanti verso la finestra, verso il suo amico che ancora guarda fuori e chissà a cosa pensa.  
\- Ermal, che cazzo fai? Fa un freddo cane! – esclama, ma se ne pente immediatamente, perché Ermal sussulta e Fabrizio si ricorda che i rumori improvvisi e i gesti repentini è meglio evitarli con lui.  
Per fortuna la paura dura solo un istante, e le sue pupille tornano a dilatarsi mentre quel suo sorriso dolce e malinconico gli sfiora le labbra come una carezza.  
\- Non riuscivo a dormire. Vuoi una sigaretta? – offre con un cenno al mozzicone fra le dita, voltandosi del tutto e appoggiandosi alla ringhiera con i gomiti.  
Fabrizio distoglie lo sguardo e si concentra sulla sigaretta, che è meglio. Ci pensa un po’, poi rifiuta.  
\- Mi avevi promesso almeno un paio d’ore. – commenta con un lieve rimprovero sedendosi sul letto e guardandolo dal basso.  
Ermal esita, sorride ancora, questa volta di quel sorriso caustico che non ci si aspetterebbe da un’anima dolce come la sua, un sorriso che gli fa male e che tuttavia fa sparire ogni gelo dalla stanza.  
\- Ci ho provato. – mente, e a Fabrizio non sfugge l’occhiata quasi colpevole che il ragazzo lancia all’asciugamano bianco buttato in fondo al letto. E’ più che sicuro che tre ore fa, quando l’ha lasciato solo, non ci fosse.  
\- Tu hai dormito? – gli chiede, ma vede che sta ancora pensando a qualcosa che non sa se dichiarare.  
Fabrizio si stringe nelle spalle, si lascia cadere all’indietro, il letto è ancora fatto.  
\- Un’oretta, forse un po’ di più. Meglio che niente. – butta lì.  
C’è differenza nelle loro parole. Se la sera prima erano un fiume in piena, adesso sembrano il gocciolare sofferente di un rubinetto rotto.  
Ermal tace ancora, sta pensando.  
Se ne accorge perché quando riflette abbassa lo sguardo e le sue labbra tornano ad essere una linea retta come il mare in calma piatta.  
\- Io ho vomitato. – confessa come un proiettile sparato a bruciapelo.  
Non attende reazione, si volta e cerca il posacenere per disfarsi della cicca.  
Fabrizio salta su come una molla, il gomito a puntellare il materasso e la bocca aperta di stupore, di dispiacere, di preoccupazione.  
\- Ermal! – esclama.  
Non è un rimprovero, non sa nemmeno lui cos’è. Forse, se le parole avessero consistenza, sarebbe un abbraccio.  
E forse è per dare consistenza alle parole che si alza di nuovo in piedi e lo raggiunge alla finestra, porta le braccia attorno alla sua vita e si stringe contro la sua schiena.  
Come ogni volta, in un primo momento l’amico è rigido sotto il suo tocco, come ogni volta si lascia andare perché ne ha bisogno.  
\- Vedrai che risolviamo tutto. – lascia che la sua voce roca si infranga contro quei ricci scuri, e in quelle parole cerca un po’ di conforto anche lui, perché nonostante tutto è ancora arrabbiato, è ancora ferito.  
\- E’ stata una gran bastardata, ma siamo puliti, non possono farci niente. La verità salta sempre fuori, lo sai, no? – continua, ed Ermal annuisce piano, ancora chiuso nel suo abbraccio prima che Fabrizio lasci un bacio delicato alla base del suo collo.  
Ermal si ripete che è normale, che fra amici a volte va così se l’intesa è tanto profonda da riconoscersi fratelli, ma continua a rabbrividire e sa che non può dare sempre la colpa alla finestra aperta, alla brezza portata dal mare o a tutte le altre cose a cui a turno dà la colpa.  
E sospira a fondo mentre ripensa alla sera prima (tre ore prima) quando per un momento aveva trattenuto il respiro a vuoto.  
\- La stampa ci massacrerà. – commenta, ma che si riferisca a ciò a cui probabilmente pensa Fabrizio non è così scontato.  
C’è stato dell’altro a rigargli le guance, quella notte, un diverso tipo di paura a tenerlo chino in avanti, la schiena spezzata dai conati.  
C’è un’incertezza che lo spinge e che lo blocca, che lo incita e lo censura. Ci sono domande a cui non sa rispondere e risposte che non si vuole dare.  
Ma in tutto questo Fabrizio è ancora lì, con il mento poggiato sulla sua spalla come se fosse normale.  
In tutto questo Fabrizio è ancora lì, insostituibile, a fargli da contrafforte quando la bufera in cui si trova gli rode le fondamenta.  
\- Stai tranquillo, ok? Andrà tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene… - gli sussurra ancora, sciogliendo la presa sui suoi fianchi e scompigliandogli i capelli per poi allontanarsi, ritrarsi ancora come la marea e lasciarlo nuovamente nudo di fronte a se stesso.  
Ha trattenuto il respiro di nuovo, ma quando si volta, ancora pallido, ancora stanco, Fabrizio è ancora lì, la sua stanza non è vuota.  
E questa volta, inaspettatamente, è lui ad avanzare deciso e ad abbracciarlo, a stringerlo a sé e poggiargli la fronte sulla spalla mentre il suo cuore batte contro quello di Fabrizio.  
\- Grazie. – gli dice semplicemente, perché le parole hanno un peso specifico che non va sprecato, che non va rimandato, e lui lo sa bene.  
Anche loro possono essere occasioni perse, salti da spiccare con un po’ di coraggio, e lui avrà paura sì, ma ha anche _tanto_ coraggio.  
\- E figurati! – sorride Fabrizio, la mano che sale di nuovo e non riesce a stare lontana dalla sua testa nemmeno per un intero minuto, come se fosse incapace di posarla altrove.  
Anche lui ha l’aria sfatta, i capelli scarmigliati, le occhiaie profonde che gli adombrano lo sguardo dolce.  
Sembra uno scoglio, duro e tagliente, e invece il suo sorriso morbido è una baia sicura in cui ripararsi.  
\- Però tu fammi un sorriso, eh? Che ‘sta faccia scura non mi piace niente! – continua, scherzoso e tuttavia sincero.  
Ed Ermal sorride perché non può farne a meno, perché con quel ragazzo tutto sembra, se non più semplice, comunque possibile.  
E smette di trattenere il respiro e si sporge in avanti quel tanto che basta, e nemmeno si accorge che la distanza era già poca in partenza.  
Non è un bacio irruento, non è una confessione intrepida, non vi è fretta né ardente desiderio.  
C’è dolcezza fra le loro labbra, Ermal lo bacia ad occhi chiusi e si ritrae con quella quieta timidezza che fa arrossire Fabrizio come un ragazzino e che gli fa scoprire i denti in un sorriso dirompente prima di stringerlo di più e prendergli il volto fra le mani per un bacio che invece è tutto l’opposto.  
E non c’è più rabbia, non c’è più paura, niente più delusione né incertezza.  
C’è solo Ermal, con il suo sorriso delicato come i garofani, da proteggere sempre.  
C’è solo Fabrizio, con l’affetto che gli sgorga dal cuore e che infonde coraggio, sempre.  
E mentre le loro mani si scoprono e i loro respiri si scambiano, mentre entrambi si lasciano andare e mandano al diavolo tutto il resto, al profumo della focaccia appena sfornata si mescola quello del mare, che ora brilla nei primi raggi del giorno.  
Ed è incredibile scoprire come entrambi si fossero sempre cercati, come entrambi si fossero sempre aspettati, come avessero e abbiano bisogno di sentirsi vicini, di sentirsi _insieme_.  
Adesso, barcollando sotto questa necessità, tornano a cadere sul letto, proprio come la sera prima (tre ore prima), e fra lievi risate e carezze delicate entrambi sono ancora un po’ increduli.  
Fabrizio benedice quei riccioli scuri, quel sorriso buono e candido come quello di un bambino e lo bacia ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
Ermal è felice, adesso. E la finestra rimane aperta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
